If you only knew
by Tsuki no Tenshi1
Summary: Usagi and Duo have been best friends for 4 years but what happens when Usagi is being chased by the four other gundam pilots...what could be instore? Betrayal? Or loss of loved ones?


Tenshi: Hi, minna-san! This is my second fan fiction.I got bored one day and came up with this. It's been sitting on my hard drive, so I decided to post it. Duo: Basically, she attempted to delete it and decided that it was good enough to save and post. Tenshi: DUO! ::hits his head with a frying pan:: Okay on with the story. Duo: Umm..don't you have something to tell everyone?? Tenshi: Oh yeah..I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, they belong to there respective pillow. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: The legend and the truth  
  
A blonde haired girl walked down the street and entered the Crown Arcade. A chestnut brown haired guy waved her over.  
  
"Usa-chan!"  
  
"Hi, Duo-chan," the girl said plopping down in a seat next to him.  
  
"Hi, Usagi, Duo.what can I get ya?" a sandy haired guy said with a smile.  
  
"Hi, Motoki.the usual please," Usagi said with a warm smile.  
  
"Same here," Duo said.  
  
"Okay, be back in a few," Motoki said then walked away to get there drink.  
  
"What do you say you and me go on a walk, Duo?" Usagi said as they linked arms, after they bid farewell to Motoki.  
  
"Okay, let's go to the park," Duo said with one of his trademark grins.  
  
"Hey, Duo-chan?" Usagi said as they walk down the street.  
  
"Hai, babe?"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The whole 'babe' thing," Usagi scowled.  
  
"Gomen, Bunny-chan," Duo apologized, hugging her.  
  
"It's okay.I still love you D-chan," Usagi said using his pet name, before hugging him back.  
  
"Bunny!" Duo said blushing at the pet name, this only made her grin grow.  
  
A blonde haired guy walked down the street accompanied by a sandy brown haired guy, a dark brown haired guy and black haired guy.  
  
"So.we are on Earth to find a weak onna?" a black haired guy questioned.  
  
"Yes, Wufei but she's not weak. She is supposedly the strongest person to ever live," the blonde haired guy said in a scolding manner.  
  
"This girl is able to destroy a whole colony with her bare hands," the sandy brown haired guy said.  
  
"Trowa, you aren't serious?" the blonde guy said with a bit of shock in his voice.  
  
"Yes, Quatre he is.we both found the information on her," the brown haired guy said.  
  
"What does she look like, Hiiro?" Quatre questioned. Hiiro handed Quatre the picture of a blonde hair girl and sapphire blue eyes. Her hair in two odangos with twin streamers on either side.  
  
"She looks so innocent.like an angel.."  
  
"That's how it's supposed to be with most evil people," Wufei said calmly, shocking everyone.  
  
"Duo-chan?" Usagi asked for the fifth time waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"I think we should be going home," Duo said taking her hand and pulling her along.  
  
"Nande?"  
  
"Just trust me. someone or something is after you."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Come on you'll be safer at home."  
  
"Okay.just stop pulling me, Duo-chan." Duo blushed and let go of her. Usagi tapped his forehead, "Tag you're it!"  
  
"BUNNY!!" Duo called as the blonde sped off, him close on her heels.  
  
"You can't catch me D-chan!!" Usagi called looking over her shoulder, causing her to collide with a firm body and landing on her butt  
  
"Are you okay, miss?" a voice said and Usagi to look up to see a platinum blonde haired guy extending a hand.  
  
"Gomen nasi..I didn't mean to.I wasn't watching where I was going," Usagi said taking his hand.  
  
"Hey, Bunny, you okay?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine," Usagi mumbled to herself as she turned red, "I just need to watch where I'm going."  
  
"Well thanks for breaking Bunny-chan's fall," Duo said to the blonde guy.  
  
"It's okay.by the way, what are both of your names?"  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino and this is my best friend, braided baka."  
  
"BUNNY!!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"My name is Duo Maxwell.I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."  
  
"I'm Quatre Rabera Winner. This is Trowa Barton, Hiiro Yui, and Wufei Chang."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys but Duo-chan and I have to be going!!! JA NE!!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Did she look familiar or is it just me?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I-it-it's that girl from the p-picture," Quatre stuttered out.  
  
"It was her, but the Preventers never said that she would have anyone with her," Hiiro said.  
  
"Maybe they didn't know," Quatre replied.  
  
"Whatever it is we better go find them," Trowa said and with that they headed off in the direction of the couple had ran.  
  
Usagi walked down the street to see a raven haired girl, a blue haired girl, a blonde haired girl and brown haired girl.  
  
"Hi, minna-san," Usagi called walking over to them, Duo following close behind.  
  
"Hi ya Usa," the blonde said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Minako."  
  
"Who's the bishomen?" the brown haired girl asked with a mischievous smile.  
  
"My best friend Duo-chan."  
  
"So who are these lovely ladies?"  
  
"D-chan!!"  
  
'I want him to think of me this way,' Usagi thought with a sigh.  
  
"Why did you sigh, Bunny?"  
  
"No reason.this is Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino and Makoto Kino..I have to be going c'ya guys later."  
  
"Hey Bunny wait up!!!"  
  
"Hurray up!"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"One: you sighed, Two: you seemed upset to let anyone else to talk to me, and Three: you've been acting really strange around me for the past couple months."  
  
"I have no idea-"  
  
"Usagi Tsukino what the hell are you doing with this guy?!" a black haired guy said walking up to them rather upset.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba go away!"  
  
"You are my girlfriend and I want you to come with me."  
  
"No we broke up a while ago!"  
  
"You are crazy! We never broke up!"  
  
"I moved on now if you don't mind my boyfriend and I need to be going."  
  
"BOYFRIEND?!?!"  
  
"Hai..D-chan is my boyfriend."  
  
"What I am?"  
  
"Play along please," Usagi whispered.  
  
"Okay," Duo whispered back.  
  
"Are you her boyfriend?"  
  
"Hai.now excuse me," Duo said as he leaned forward and captured Usagi in a passionate kiss.  
  
"USAKO!!!!!"  
  
Usagi grinned into the kiss and kissed him back just a passionate. Mamoru stomped off past a group of guys who looked rather shocked. They ended the kiss as the group of guys walked up.  
  
"Hi, guys nice to see you again," Usagi said with a blush.  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend Mamoru Chiba."  
  
"Why was he so upset?"  
  
"Umm..well he thinks that we are still going out.the reason why he was so upset was because I told I was going out with Duo and then kissed Duo in front of him," Usagi said as her face went crimson.  
  
Duo let out a nervous laugh, "Hai, but we aren't really going out it was just to get him to leave."  
  
'I wish though,' Usagi and Duo thought simultaneously.  
  
"Oh..ummm.pardon me for asking but would it be okay if we stayed at your place it turns out that are reservations at a hotel were canceled," Quatre stated as Wufei grinned and was smacked upside the head by Trowa.  
  
"Why did you hit him?"  
  
"Because he doesn't like listening," Trowa stated crossing his arms.  
  
'This girl is very suspicious,' Trowa thought as he watched her with a little interest.  
  
"Oh well it's okay if you stay because I have a few extra rooms and I don't think D-chan will mind. I have one extra room with a futon and a couch and then in the living room I have two extra couches. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds great, we just need directions."  
  
"You have any luggage?"  
  
"Hai, but it's in our car."  
  
"Well, let me drive."  
  
"May I make a suggestion, Bunny?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Don't let her drive."  
  
"Hey!!!!!" Usagi screamed smacking his arm.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Serves you right okay let's go."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Wufei muttered.  
  
The group walked up to a black Suburban. Usagi smiled, "Nice car, what year is it?"  
  
"Let's just say that's brand new."  
  
"Bunny's got a silver jaguar it is REALLY fun to drive."  
  
"Have you been driving my car with out telling me?!"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Can we get going I'd like to check my e-mail."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
"Well this is where I live!" Usagi said grinned as she pointed to the fifth floor.  
  
"Okay let's get going."  
  
They headed inside and four of the guys headed towards the elevator.  
  
"Guys the elevator doesn't work we have to walk."  
  
"Oh," the four guys said in unison.  
  
"Here let me take some luggage," Usagi said taking a bag from each of the guys.  
  
"You sure you can handle it?  
  
"Trust me my luggage is much heavier."  
  
Tenshi: Well what do you think? Please review! Umm..I'm working on the second chapter to I'll Wait for you forever - it's half finished. Hopefully soon.don't forget to review! 


End file.
